Another Generation
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: It's been two years since Shuichi and Yuki's wedding. What will happen when Yuki finds out that Shuichi is pregnant? Will the two be able to stay together and keep the child? Sequel to Wedding. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Gravitation: Another Generation

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: Sequel to "The Wedding!" Here it is...

Shuichi snuggled to Yuki closer as he slept peacefully that day, it's been two years now since they've gotten married and just a couple of months ago Shuichi and Yuki had made love without having protection.

Sure it had hurt Shuichi very much, but it was pleasure coming from Yuki.

The alarm went off loudly as Shuichi yawned and cracked his eyes opened to see Yuki still sound asleep beside him.

He stretched as he looked at Yuki and saw his eyes twitching, annoyed that the alarm wasn't being turned off. Shuichi laughed at the sight quietly as Yuki hit the alarm button beside him knocking the water that he put there on the floor, he blinked as he heard a crashed.

"What just happened?"

"You woked up grumpy and knocked the water off the drawer."

Shuichi shook his head as Yuki was still trying to think what just happened, "I'm not going to go and work today Yuki. I'm going to see my doctor, ok?" He said as Yuki looked at him and nodded.

"Wait. What for?"

"I've been feeling funny a couple of weeks ago. It's no big deal Yuki."

Yuki frowned at the answer, "all right. If you need anything, just call," he said as Shuichi nodded.

"I'll see yea later Yuki!" Shuichi called as he ran out of the room and out the door.

Yuki blinked as he sighed.

(At The Doctor Office)

"I'm what?"

"Your pregnant Shuichi. It's common for men now to have a baby in this era," the doctor said as Shuichi looked at him shocked.

"I can't be pregnant! How can that be?" He asked worriedly, "do you want to have this baby Shuichi?" Doctor Bae asked.

"Of course I do! I'm just worried that my lover wouldn't be happy about it."

Doctor Bae nodded, "many couples experience this Shuichi. Are you two married?" He asked as Shuichi nodded.

"I'm afraid you have to tell your lover the news. Your lover would be happy to hear it though," Dr. Bae said with a smile.

Shuichi sighed, "I just hope that your right."

(Back at Yuki's Place)

"So you have no idea what's wrong with Shuichi?"

"No. His acting weird all of a sudden."

"How so?"

"For instant, he had to go to the doctor so he had to skip work for once Tohma," Yuki replied as Tohma frowned.

"That doesn't sound like Shuichi."

"I know. I'm worried about him."

"He'll be home soon Yuki. I'm sure of it."

Yuki nodded as the two boys heard the doorbell. Yuki rolled his eyes at the sight, "he has his own key. He could come up anytime," he said as Tohma smirked.

"I'll go and get it. You just stay here Eiri," he said as he went up to go and answer the door.

"Shuichi! Your back early."

Shuichi nodded slowly as he eyed Yuki on the couch.

"Is something wrong?"

"Can you leave us for a moment Tohma?" Shuichi asked as Tohma looked at Yuki who nodded, "I'll be back at the office if you need me for something," Tohma replied as he left the two lovers alone.

"Is there something you want to tell me Shuichi?"

Shuichi sighed as he stared at his lover, "don't be mad Yuki."

"Why would I be mad?"

"I'm pregnant."

Yuki looked at him shocked as if he was insane or something, "pregnant?"

Shuichi nodded, "I know it's impossible Yuki. But I'm really am."

Yuki kept on glaring at him as he was still shocked at the news.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: good eh?

Tohma: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Yuki: review and update!


	2. Impossible

Chapter 2- Impossible

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"It can't be..."

"Believe it Yuki. I'm still shocked from the news."

"How can we have a child if the place isn't even big enough?"

Shuichi snorted, "that doesn't matter. Are you happy with the news though?"

"I'm shocked Shuichi. I would never guessed that I would be a father though."

Shuichi smirked, "I just hope it doesn't have your personality."

"What did you say?"

"Ah! Nothing Yuki!"

"You should go and talk to Tohma. Like having a few months off from singing."

"But we aren't sure yet if it would be born like how a girl would be."

Yuki blinked, "what are you saying?"

"Since I'm a guy, I'm not sure how long would it take for the baby to be born."

Yuki sighed, "when is your next appointment with the doctor?"

"In two weeks. Why?"

"I'm coming with you. We need to talk about this Shuichi."

(At NG Productions)

"Ah! Thank you very much Sakano. I'll tell Bad Luck as soon as Shuichi comes in," Tohma said as Sakano nodded.

Just then the two men heard a loud bang as they looked and saw Yuki and Shuichi walking inside the office together, "Eiri, what's going on?" Tohma asked as he looked at Sakano letting him know that he should leave.

Taking his cue, he left the office right away.

"Shuichi has something to tell you, Tohma."

"Shuichi, is everything all right?"

Shuichi sighed as he took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

Shuichi looked at Tohma as he was looking at him shocked the same way as Yuki did.

"You must be joking."

"No, the doctor says that it's quite common for men to be pregnant now."

"As a matter of fact, your stomach has been growing a little bit now."

Shuichi glared at Tohma angrily, "I'm not fat!"

Yuki smirked, "you are if your carrying a child."

Tohma shook his head as he was still staring at Shuichi, "I'm still shocked Shuichi. What are we going to do about this concert then? The new album should be going on the market in like a month or so."

"Concert?"

"Yea. That was the news I was going to tell you and the others but apparently you can't sing for awhile."

"I can also!"

"Shuichi, you might have side effects like the girls usually does."

"What? How so?"

"You'll throw up time to time and you'll be feeling uneasy."

Shuichi snorted, "I'm not a girl Tohma. I can handle it."

"Hey, wouldn't Shuichi be in the World Record book?"

Shuichi and Tohma looked at Yuki, "I mean, he is the first guy to be pregnant, right?"

"Don't be funny Yuki!"

Tohma stared at Shuichi, "I'm going to cancel the concert."

"What? You can't do that!"

"In your condition, it's impossible! When are you going to the doctor again?"

Shuichi growled, "two weeks from now."

"The concert is in four days."

"I can do it Tohma. I can do anything!"

Yuki looked at Tohma who was glaring at Shuichi, "Shuichi, I know that you want to sing and everything, but what happens if you feel dizzy or fall down?"

"Ryuichi could sing for me! If something happens like that he can be my backup!"

Tohma frowned, "but this concert should be Bad Luck only."

"Tohma, you just got to do this for once. Shuichi, how long did you started feeling strange?" Yuki asked.

Shuichi shrugged, "three weeks ago."

"A month we'll passed soon for him so it would be seven months ahead for the both of you."

Shuichi groaned, "Tohma, when Mika gotten pregnant with your child, was she emotional or something?"

Tohma smiled as he looked at Yuki, "do you want to hear this Eiri?"

"If I am going to be a father soon, then I have too."

"All right. Shuichi, why don't you speak with Mika then?"

"What? I thought you wanted me to talk to you though with Yuki?"

"I do. But your getting pregnant so you have to speak with Mika."

Shuichi growled, "I just hope she's in the mood though."

Tohma laughed, "she should be in the house right now. You can use one of my limos to drive you there."

Shuichi smiled, "thank you Tohma!"

Tohma nodded as he looked at Yuki, "you'll be surprise as well," he said with a smile as Yuki looked at him worriedly.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: is that it?

me: of course not! But I'm not putting the usual months like I'll skip a few months yea know?

Yuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tohma: review and update!


	3. Knowing The Facts

Chapter 3- Knowing The Facts

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

Shuichi stared at the big mansion in front of him as he was dropped off by Tohma's limo. He began walking slowly to the door as he was still surprised by how huge it is, he rang the doorbell and he waited for someone to answer it.

The door opened, and to his second surprise, it was Mika who opened it.

"Why are you here?"

"I came here to speak about pregnancy."

Mika stared at him, "did Tohma suggested it?"

"Hai. Don't be mad at him, I wanted it also."

Mika sighed as she moved out off the way so Shuichi could enter, "the baby's sleeping. So we couldn't make that much noise," she replied as Shuichi nodded.

"I'm guessing Eiri is having a chat with Tohma also?"

Shuichi snickered, "yea. How'd you guessed?"

"If your here to find out about pregnancy then Eiri is finding out about fatherhood."

Shuichi followed Mika to the living room as he sat on the couch and Mika sat opposite of him.

"What facts do you want to know Shuichi?"

"How doyou know when your baby is coming?"

Mika smiled, "your water will break and Eiri has to get you to the hospital right away if it does."

"How long will you be in labor?"

"For me it was like eight hours or so. It depends if the baby wants to come out right away or not."

Shuichi groaned, "will something hurt?"

"Yea. The baby will kick several times and it would really hurt you."

(Back at Yuki's place)

"Shouldn't Shuichi be calling you by your real name now?"

"What's wrong with 'Yuki?'"

"Think about it Eiri. Your child might start calling you 'Yuki' instead of 'Eiri.'"

"Why on earth would my child do that?"

"Some kind of argument I guess?"

"Look Seguchi! Me and my child would not have an argument! Do I make myself clear?"

Tohma sighed, "but if it comes to terms, I think it would be best for your child to know your real name."

Yuki sighed, "you always know what to say Tohma."

Tohma blushed embarrassed, "heh, I'm not that smart Eiri."

(Back at Shuichi's)

"I don't mean to pry Mika. But what is your baby's name?"

Mika smiled, "we name the child Yukiko."

"Yukiko? That's a wonderful name."

"Thanks. Although she has the looks of Tohma but I'm guessing she has my personality."

Shuichi gulped as Mika glared at him, she's going to be scary then when she's in her teens, he thought.

"Yukiko? That sounds a lot like Yuki's name!"

"It should be. We got the girl's version of it."

"Wow. Yuki never told me anything about it."

"Well, he was hornored about it. I guess that's why he didn't want to tell you that he was overjoyed."

"That means that we'll be having some difficulty chosing our baby's name."

Mika smiled, "don't worry about that now. Once you get to know the gender of your baby, that's when you'll worry."

Shuichi smiled, "thank you for all your help Mika. Do you mind if you come to our concert with Tohma in four days?"

"Four days? Shouldn't you be resting or staying at home?"

"Everyone's worried about me but I'm not a girl Mika. I can do this!"

Mika laughed, "I guess I've forgotten about that."

"Will you come?"

"Of course. Tohma might go also if his not busy."

Shuichi smiled happily, "thank you for everything Mika."

"No problem kiddo. Now go back to your lover will yea?"

"Just call back the limo since the driver proabably left or something."

"Shuichi!"

(Back at Yuki's)

"You rchild is almost two, isn't she?"

"Yea. She's my pride and joy Eiri."

Yuki smiled, "fatherhood, would it be so bad later on?"

"Since our child is a girl, perhaps it would be. She will be bringing home boyfriends and will be out late at night."

Yuki sighed, "I just hope it's not a girl then."

"Don't say that Eiri. Whatever gender is your baby, you should be happy and for Shuichi."

Yuki sighed, "I guess. But why did it occur now? Why was Shuichi chosen to be the one to be pregnant?"

"Eiri, are you saying that you wanted to be the one to be pregnant?"

"The baby will have Shuichi's traits perhaps. At least he/she wouldn't be dumb as Shuichi is now," Yuki replied as Tohma laughed.

"Eiri, that's mean."

"It's the truth, isn't it?"

Tohma sighed, "I'm worried about him. The concert is everything to him but his pregnant, he shouldn't be doing it."

Yuki smiled, "don't worry. Shuichi's a strong boy, he can handle everything."

"Are you going to talk to his parents and perhaps the others as well about his pregnancy?"

"When Shuichi is ready of course. But we have to tell Noriko and Ryuichi and maybe K first since it's before the concert."

"Just tell them on the day before the concert. Everything will be fine then."

Yuki nodded, "I hope your right Tohma."

tbc..

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tohma: so guy's pregnancy is different then girls?

me: my story Tohma, remember that!

Yuki: review and update!


	4. Practicing

Chapter 4- Practicing

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now! Here it is...

"All right guys! Let's practice!"

"Why are you so hyper today Shuichi?"

"I'm always hyper Suguru!"

"I don't even think that's healthy," Hiro murmured as Shuichi laughed.

"Why didn't you came to practice yesterday?" K asked as Shuichi gulped nervously.

"It's personal, ok?"

"How personal?"

"That I wanted to stay in bed and snuggle to Yuki?"

K sighed as he got out his gun and pointed it directly at Shuichi's face, "tell me the truth Shuichi."

Shuichi gulped nervously, "went to the doctor's appointment to get my checkup."

"Is everything all right Shuichi?" Hiro asked as Shuichi nodded.

"Hey! I thought we were going to practice!"

"Shut your trap Suguru. We are worried about Shuichi here."

"K! What's wrong with you?" Hiro asked shocked as he had never heard him say such words to Suguru before.

K growled, "never mind. Shuichi...?"

The group looked around the recording room and saw that Shuichi was gone.

"Hey Sakano! Where did Shuichi go?"

"Bathroom. He has to vomit."

Hiro sighed, "I'll go and see what's up with him." He said as he went and ran fast to the bathroom quickly as he could.

Hiro stopped so he could catch his breath, Shuichi, what's going on? Is there something that you don't want to tell us?

He blinked as he heard Shuichi talking in the bathroom, he knew it couldn't be Yuki his talking to, so who could it be?

"Yuki, I don't feel so good..."

Hiro blinked, it probably is Yuki which means Shuichi had gotten a new cell phone from him for emergency's.

"I don't want to come home. The others would suspect something's wrong with me even though I just vomited right now."

There was a slight pause senseing that Yuki was talking on the other end.

"All right. I'll see you in a bit so we could tell the others. Love you, bye."

Hiro blinked as he took his hand out of the doorknob, what are they hiding from us?

(Ten Minutes Later)

Yuki sighed as he walked inside the reocrding room in NG productions and saw Shuichi singing inside.

He smiled as his lover didn't notice that he was there yet.

He looked at the man in front of him who was managing the controls as he looked up at him, he smiled as he turned on the volume and the music began playing.

_(There's nothing you can not do) Flying_

_(Don't turn your back on it now) in a state of passion_

_(There's nothing you can do now) There's no way to go back_

_(Don't turn your back on it)_

The music died out as Shuichi barged out the door and he jumped onto Yuki with a hugged.

"All right guys. What's going on?" Hiro asked as he, Suguru and K were staring at the two lovers along with Sakano who just came inside.

Shuichi looked at Yuki who nodded with a smile.

"I'm pregnant."

The band stared at Shuichi slightly shocked as Suguru had fainted onto the ground, "that's impossible Shuichi!" Hiro cried.

"I know. But it's true Hiro, I'm carrying my unborn child."

"But the concert is in two days about! How are we going to do that?"

"I'm going to ask Ryuichi to be my backup. Tohma already knows my condition."

"Oh and you told Seguchi before us?"

"It was necessary! His our president after all."

"I'm still worried about your condition though Shuichi," K said slowly as Shuichi nodded.

"We are still doing this then?" Hiro asked as K and Shuichi nodded.

"Well, you better tell Ryuichi and the others before they leave for the day," Sakano said as Shuichi looked at the time.

"I better go and tell them the news. Come with me Yuki?"

Yuki snorted, "I don't want you and Ryuichi acting like idiots in front of each other."

"We aren't idiots!"

"Both of you act like three-year-olds."

Hiro shook his head as he watched the two lovers going out off the recording room arguing.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: probably we'll update one more time but aren't sure

Yuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Hiro: review and update!

me: oh the song was "No Style" to let you know...


	5. Concert

Chapter 5- Concert

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"Welcome everyone! I know this maybe confusing for all of you, but Nittle Grasper is also here for the concert but entirely Bad Luck is the one who is going to be on all night! We'll begin the opening with one of our regular songs: 'Sleepless Beauty!' Let's go you guys!" Ryuichi cried as fans screamed louder and music began playing.

(Backstage)

"Shuichi, are you sure about this?" Hiro asked worriedly as the two were in there room as they heard music from the stage.

"I'll be fine Hiro. Nothing bad will happen to me."

"Yea. but still, if we don't release our CD out soon, fans we'll be disappointed and I think it's about time you and Yuki tell the whole entire world about your unborn child."

The door opened suddenly as the two looked and saw Yuki coming in.

"It's about time Shuichi."

"I know. What should be our opening song?"

"Why not 'Rage Beat?' I'm sure we could end the concert with our new single."

"Shuichi, two minutes."

Shuichi looked up and saw K by the door and nodded, "I should get going."

"Don't forget us also!"

Shuichi smiled as he saw Suguru by the door, "Let's do this you guys."

The roaring of cheers came louder as Ryuichi began to speak again. "Now, let's give it up for Bad Luck!"

Shuichi and the others walked onto stage as Shuichi looked and saw Ryuichi was staring at him as he got the microphone away from him.

"Are you sure about this?" Ryuichi asked quietly even though he had his palm over the microphone so nobody could hear them.

Shuichi nodded, "stop worrying about me and get over to your group."

Ryuichi sighed as he handed the microphone to Shuichi and went down from stage.

"All right everyone! Let's get this party started!" He cried as everyone cheered louder then before if they could.

Music began playing as everyone knew it was Rage Beat.

"I guess I was wrong about Shuichi."

"What are you talking about Tohma?"

"You know very well about what I'm talking about Ryuichi. I thought Shuichi couldn't do it but his actually doing it."

"Don't underestimatethe person Tohma."

Tohma smiled, "I guess that's true."

Shuichi held onto the microphone as he felt something kicked inside his stomach, he put a hand onto his stomach as if he knew it couldn't be true.

"Hey, do you see that?"

Yuki was staring at his lover as he was hiding behind the curtain watching from aside, "Shuichi, be careful."

The music died down as they are about to start there second song, this time it was the second most popular song: In The Moonlight.

"Tohma, do you think everything's all right with Shuichi?"

Tohma was still looking at Shuichi worriedly as he looked at his wife Mika who was beside him who was also staring at Shuichi worriedly.

Just then everyone heard a loud screeching noise as they looked up and saw that Shuichi had dropped his microphone onto the floor as it rolled over and fell.

"Shuichi!"

Shuichi looked as he saw Yuki running to him, his eyes were half closed as the pain in his stomach wouldn't stop.

"Shuichi! Can you hear us?"

Shuichi wanted to answer back, but all he could do was put his hand onto his stomach and hope for dear life.

"Shuichi! Say something!"

Just then his eyes closed as everything became darkness to him.

tbc...

Shuichi: why me?

me: your the one that's pregnant

Yuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tohma: review and update!


	6. Gender

Chapter 6- Gender

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"Are you really sure Shuichi is ok?"

"For the tenth time Ryuichi, his ok!"  
"Then why isn't he waking up?"

"I am now since you people won't leave me alone."

The others gasped as Shuichi woked up and saw Yuki sitting on the left side of his bed while Ryuichi and the others of Nittle Grasper was on the right side.

"Shuichi, are you still hurt?"

Shuichi shook his head, "how long was I out?"

"Almost a day."

"The concert! What happened to it?"

"We have to cancel it. We couldn't let Nittle Grasper sing since it wasn't there concert in the first place," Tohma replied as he came inside with Hiro, Suguru, Mika, K and Sakano.

"My sister! Does she know that I'm here?"

"I've called them but I didn't told them the reason why your in the hospital right now. I figured it's best that we told the both of them."

Shuichi looked at Yuki with teary eyes as Yuki was holding his hand, "also you have to tell our father to Eiri. Which means you and Shuichi both have to go back home."

Yuki groaned, "do I really need to see the old man?"  
"Eiri!"

"Hey Shuichi, don't worry about the band ok? We'll be on vacation until you get better." Hiro said as Shuichi nodded, just then the doors opened as everyone looked and saw it was Doctor Bae.

"Doctor Bae, I thought you were supposed to help Shuichi."

"Yuki!"

"He has the right to be mad Shuichi. To be the truth, you are the first guy to be pregnant in the world."

"Wow Shuichi, aren't you honored?"

Shuichi glared at Ryuichi, "all I want to know, when am I going to have my baby?"

"Unlike women who is usually eight months, you'll be getting your baby in four."

Shuichi gasped along with the others in the room, "but don't get ahead of yourself. Your going to be in much more pain now and Yuki has to support you all the way through this."

"Doctor, how are you going to get the baby out?"

"We will cut you open while you sleep of course."

Shuichi winced at the thought, "don't worry. You'll be fine Shuichi."

"Hey doctor, when could Shuichi go home?"

"Tonight. If you want to stay in the hospital Yuki, you may."

Yuki nodded as the doctor began to leave, "wait! Do you know the gender of our baby?"

"Do you want to find out?"  
Shuichi looked at Yuki who nodded, "all right then. If everyone please get out in five minutes I can check on what's going inside Shuichi's stomach."

The doctor left as Shuichi looked at Yuki worriedly.

"Yuki, are you happy for whatever gender our baby might be?"

Yuki's eyes widened, "of course I am! What kind of a question is that?"

The doors opened as they saw the doctor coming in with the stuff that he needed, "good luck you guys." Tohma said winking as Shuichi blushed and everyone left.

The doctor began to set everything up as the two waited patiently to see the gender of there baby.

(Ten minutes later)

"It's a boy?"

The doctor nodded smiling as he put everything back as he looked at the two lovers, "congrats Shuichi. A healthy, baby boy."

Shuichi smiled as he looked down at his stomach, "do you want me to call all your friends back?"

"Yes. They want to know also."

The doctor nodded as he left, "Shuichi, I love you." Yuki said with his teary eyes as the two kissed passionately.

"Hey! Save some for the room!"

The two broke off the kissed and looked to see who was by the door.

Hiro smirked, "so, what's the gender?"

Mika growled as she hit him on the head, "what was that for?"

"You don't have to ask yea know!"

"Shuichi, is it all right to tell everyone?" Suguru asked as Shuichi nodded.

Shuichi held onto Yuki's hand as he looked at everyone, "it's a boy."

"Congratulations!"

Shuichi smiled happily, "everything we'll be all right."

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: is this going to be your last update?

me: probably until I come back from vacation

Yuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tohma: review and update!


	7. Nameless

Chapter 7- Nameless

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

It's been a month since Shuichi and Yuki known the gender of there own baby, they had fixed a room also which was Yuki's study and they had moved all the office supplies into there own bedroom until they found a suitable place for it.

Shuichi smiled as he watched another video of Nittle Grasper as Yuki was working in there room.

He stretched as he looked down at his stomach as it was growing everyday, "if you are a boy, I would name you Shinto Uesugi."

"In your dreams love."

Shuichi looked up and saw Yuki leaning against the wall with a smile on his face.

"Well, what do you want to name our baby boy then?"

"Yukito Uesugi."

Shuichi glared at him, "we aren't naming our baby that's another version of your name!"

Yuki smirked, "how'd you guessed?"

"You already have Mika and Tohma name there baby girl into another version of your name."

Yuki shrugged as he sat down by his lover, "fine then. Shinto Uesugi sounds good."

"Your just saying that."

"No I'm not."

"How can you be so selfish Yuki? I thought you changed!"

"What are you talking about? I just said the name was fine, didn't I?"  
"Yea, right after I didn't like the name that you picked out."

Yuki glared at him, "any name is fine for our baby. I don't want it to remain nameless forever."

Shuichi sighed, "Mika was right. Naming our baby would be difficult."

"I already agreed to that name!"  
"So Shinto is fine then?"

"Yes love. How many times do I have to say it?"

Shuichi groaned as he felt a kick coming from his stomach.

"Everything all right?"

"I just felt the baby move again."

"Could I...?"

Shuichi smiled as he brought his lover's hand towards his stomach where the kicking started.

Yuki gasped as he smiled happily, "I felt Shinto. His a good kicker."

Shuichi pouted, "if he keeps that up, I won't be able to get any sleep."

Yuki smiled as he kissed Shuichi, "you will. Right after giving birth."

"Should we hire a nanny?"

"I can take care of the baby Shuichi."

"Yea, but what about your novels? Shouldn't you be working on them?"

"Don't worry about them. I'll take a few months off saying I'm on vacation."

Shuichi smiled as he hugged his husband, "your the greatest Yuki."

Yuki blushed, "do you want me to make another appointment to Doctor Bae?"

Shuichi shrugged, "sure. We aren't doing any concerts except making new albums."

"Oh, when is your newest one coming out?"

"Right after the baby is born. It's like a gift from the others from the band."

"Shuichi, whatever happens between us, you know that I'm always there for you and Shinto, right?"

Shuichi blinked, "what are you saying Yuki? Your sounding like I'm going to die or something."

"Your not. But this few months coming up, I know you'll be craving and being emotional over something."

Shuichi smiled knewing what Yuki was talking about then, "I'm sure I'll be fine Yuki. Why don't you go to bed and sleep? I'm sure you'll be rested once you wake up."

Yuki smiled as he began walking towards there bedroom, "Yuki? Our baby is name Shinto, right?"

Yuki looked at him as he laughed, "of course it is silly. How many times do I have to say it?"

"I'm just making sure Yuki."

Yuki shook his head as he turned around focusing on where he was going, "I love you Shuichi."

Shuichi stared at the back of Yuki as if he heard what he just said.

He smiled knowing if it was true, "I love you, Eiri Uesugi."

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Yuki: that was sweet

Shuichi: so no baby yet?

me: pretty soon yea...

Shinto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tohma: review and update!


	8. Showing

Chapter 8- Showing

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"Shuichi, does your stomach hurt?"

It's been about two months since Shuichi and Yuki had picked out there baby name.

"Not really. But I am craving for some food."

"I don't think it's rise for you to go out Shuichi. People might think of you as a different person with a baby on the way."

Shuichi sighed as he looked at his stomach, "it's really showing, isn't it Yuki?"

Yuki smirked as he poured some milk for Shuichi, "is there any food that you want while I'm up?"

"Chocolate fudge cake?"

Yuki blinked as he looked at the time, "it's still morning love. That's kinda early for the cake anyway."

Shuichi pouted, "fine. Why not an ice cream cone?"

Yuki shook his head as he went to Shuichi to give him his milk, "why not eggo or eggs?"

Shuichi licked his dry lips, "eggo is fine. Do we have the vanilla and chocolate kind?"

Yuki smirked as he went to the fridge, "your craving for some chocolate, aren't you?"

"Hey, a guy gets to eat if his pregnant."

"Although your not like most girls, your not really like them."

"Yea know, your different when you are pregnant."

"How so?"

"When Mika was pregnant, remember Tohma always come to our apartment if his in trouble or something?"

Shuichi snickered, "I remember that. He didn't get any sleep that time except when the baby was born."

"Hopefully I wouldn't be like that."

Shuichi blinked as Yuki leaned down to kiss him.

Yuki looked at him with a smile, "your sister and parents are also coming in tomorrow."

"What?"

"Well, they want to see there son and there new nephew, don't they?"

Shuichi looked down, "I wonder what will they say though? Since I'm one of the fewest guys to get pregnant."

Yuki smiled as he put his arm around Shuichi, "I'm sure they will be happy. Just don't worry about it love."

"Are they going to meet your family also?"

"Tatsuha, Mika and Tohma are coming tomorrow also but father couldn't come. So, it would just be them."

"Well, that's easy for you. My sister might be annoying sometimes."

Yuki chuckled, "is there anything that you want love?"

"Chocolate milkshake?"

"I swear Shuichi, after that baby is born, you will get fat because of all the chocolate."

"What? No I won't!"

"Mika basically ate everything in the house. Tohma was pretty upset about it."

"Aren't those two rich?"

"Well, yes."

"So, don't worry about them nor us. We are rich also!"

Yuki shook his head as he gave water to Shuichi, "where's my milkshake?"

"Shuichi, do you want me to buy a chocolate factory?"

Shuichi licked his lips, "that can do."

Yuki sighed, "you are hopeless."

"Hey, I'm eating for two yea know!"

"Too much chocolate love. You don't want our child to get fat yea know?"

Shuichi sighed, "I guess your right."

Yuki stood up as he looked at Shuichi.

"I'm going to go and take a nap. Do you need anything before I leave?"

"A maid?"

Yuki sighed, "your ridicoulous Shuichi."

Shuichi pouted, "your so mean."

Yuki chuckled as he began leaving the room, "you could come to bed too if you want."

Shuichi smiled as he turned off the television and he began following his lover.

"Idiot."

"Hey! I heard that yea know!"

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: pretty good.

Yuki: I deleted the other story because it didn't interest me anymore

Tohma: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Mika: review and update!


	9. Labor

Chapter 9- Labor

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: the moment that you've been waiting for! Here it is...

Yuki stirred in his sleep as he tried to hugged the other person in the bed but found out that there was nobody there.

He rubbed his eyes as he looked, Shuichi? Where are you?

He sighed as he got out off bed so he could look for his lover.

He went out off the bedroom as he saw Shuichi sitting on the couch.

"Shuichi?"

Shuichi looked up and saw Yuki standing as he stared at him with sleepy eyes, "why are you awake?"

"Couldn't sleep without you. What about you?"

"My stomach kept on hurting me. I couldn't get a decent sleep."

"Do you want to see the doctor?"

Shuichi shook his head, "I'll be fine. I just need to be awake."

Yuki nodded slowly as he went to the kitchen.

He stared at the coffee that he was making.

"Um, Yuki?"

Yuki looked up and saw Shuichi staring at him.

"Is something wrong?"

Shuichi blushed as he looked down, "my water just broke."

"What?"

Shuichi laughed nervously as Yuki went straight to the bedroom to pack some clothes.

"Do you want me to call Tohma?"

"No. I'll call him while we are at the hospital."

Shuichi nodded as he looked at the coffee, he turned it off as he put it in a cup.

Yuki will need some coffee.

(At The Hospital)

"We need a doctor right away!"

The nurse looked and saw Shuichi in the wheelchair holding onto his stomach.

"Oh my, are you any chance Eiri Yuki and Shuichi Shindou?"

"Yes. What's that gotta do with this?"

"I'm sorry sir. We have to take Shuichi to the surgery room."

"What?"

Shuichi looked at Yuki and the nurse terrified.

"That's the only way we could get the baby out. You can't come into the room sir, if you could wait in the waiting room for two hours or so, that would be helpful to us."

"Yuki! I don't want you to go!"

"Shuichi, I'm sure Doctor Bae is the one who's doing it. I'll be waiting out here for you."

"But Yuki!"

The two lovers separated as soon as Shuichi was inside the room.

Yuki stared at his cell phone as he went to sit down on one of the chairs, he opened it up as he dialed Tohma and the others.

Yuki was sound asleep in one of the chairs as he felt someone shaking him lightly.

He opened his eyes as he saw Tohma and Mika.

"How are you holding up Eiri?"

"Good. I had no idea that I slept."

"It's been only thirty minutes since you called us. Hiro and the others are coming soon."

As if on cue, Bad Luck, Nittle Grasper, K and Sakano came rushing inside the room.

"I'm worried. Shuichi needs me in there."

"Shuichi could hold up. I'm sure his sound asleep while they are doing the surgery on him."

"How can you be sure Hiro?"

"I'm guessing because that doctor is looking straight at you."  
Yuki looked up and saw Doctor Bae walking towards him.

"Doctor, is everything all right with Shuichi?"

Doctor Bae sighed as he looked at Yuki and Tohma.

"Shuichi had a minor shock and we almost lost him."

Yuki gasped as Tohma held onto him tightly, "but Shuichi recovered quickly and we are almost done with hm."

"Why did Shuichi had a shock?"

"I don't know Yuki. I'm guessing it was all new to him for pregnancy and isn't like the girls."

"When can we go see him?"

"In about an hour. It's only family though."

"We are his family!"

"Yea! We've been together through life!"

"Is Maiko and his parents here?"

"They should be coming here soon."

Doctor Bae nodded, "then I suggest that you wait for the worst then."

Yuki blinked as he stared at the doctor who was going back inside the surgery room.

"You called Shuichi's family?"

"I have too Eiri. There son is in the hospital, they have to be notified."

Yuki sighed as he sat back down on the chair, "Tohma, do me a favor, wake me when Shuichi is out off the room or his family is here?"

Tohma nodded, "thank you, big brother."

Tohma stared at Yuki surprised as he drifted off to sleep, "we'll big brother be all right?"

"He just needs some rest Tatsuha."

Tatsuha nodded slowly as he and Mika sat each side of Yuki, "thank you little brother," Tohma said slowly as Mika looked at her husband and smiled at him.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tohma: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Shuichi: what did you do to me?

me: uh...

Yuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon


	10. Our Baby

Chapter 10- Our Baby

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: the last and final chapter! I'm going to do a sequel to this. So, here it is...

Yuki groaned as he woked up slightly and saw Tohma laying down on Mika's lap and Tatsuha's head was on his shoulder as the three were sound asleep.

Yuki smiled at the sight as he also saw Hiro and the others asleep on there chairs as the only ones awake were him and K.

"Did Shuichi's family came yet?"

K looked and saw Yuki was awake, "no not yet. It's been an hour since you've fallen alseep."

Yuki nodded as he suddenly saw the doctor coming in to see him.

"Doctor, is Shuichi all right?"

"Yes. His resting in his room right now with your healthy baby. You may go see them of course."

Yuki's eyes lit up with a smile as he followed the doctor, "oh doc., can the others come as soon as they wake up?"

Doctor Bae looked at him and then the others as they were asleep, "sure. You guys are all family."

Yuki smiled as the two went to go and see Shuichi and the baby.

(Inside the room)

Shuichi looked up as he saw his lover and doctor Bae coming inside.

Yuki gasped as he saw a sleeping baby against Shuichi's chest.

"I'll leave you two alone for awhile," Doctor Bae said slowly as he smiled at Shuichi and left the two alone.

Yuki went towards Shuichi as he looked down at the baby.

"Is that really Shinto?"

Shuichi smirked at him, "of course he is. This is our baby boy Yuki."

"Eiri. Call me Eiri from now on Shuichi."

Shuichi looked up at him surprised, "is everything all right Eiri? You never told me to call you by your real name before."

Shuichi was taken back as he saw Eiri's eyes were teary.

"Eiri?"

"The doctor..."

"What about him?"  
"They almost lost you when you were in surgery."

"What?"

"I don't know why. But they said you had a minor shock."

Shuichi looked at the baby and then at Eiri as he touched his cheek with his hand, "I'm here aren't I? I will never leave you Eiri."

Just then the door opened as they saw who it was.

"May we come in?"

"Of course Hiro. Just be quiet so we don't wake the baby up."

Hiro smiled as the others went inside to see Shinto.

"He looks excatly like you Shuichi."

Shuichi blushed, "thanks. But I was hoping he had Eiri's looks."

"What? How come?"

"Now he has Eiri's personality."

Hiro laughed as Eiri glared at Shuichi.

"I'm sure your baby we'll just be fine Shuichi."

"Thanks Tohma. Do you think we can hold off Bad Luck for awhile?"

"Of course Shuichi. Didn't I said it before?"

The doors opened again as everyone looked and saw Shuichi's family coming in.

"Shuichi, is that...?"

Shuichi smiled at his sister as her eyes were filled with tears of joy.

"My pride and joy Maiko."

"His so cute Shuichi."

"Just wait until his in his teens."

Maiko smirked, "I guess your right Shuichi."

"If you need any help with money or anything, just let us know son."

"Of course father. But we don't need help for now."

"I can't believe I have grandchildren now."

"Mom!"

"What? I always assumed it would be Maiko first..."

"Mother!"

Eiri laughed as he looked down at his son, he touched his cheek lightly, careful not to wake him.

"Shinto Uesugi."

Shuichi looked at his husband as he smiled, Eiri leaned down as he kissed Shuichi on the lips passionately.

"That's so sweet!"

"Can I baby-sit him big brother?"

Eiri looked at Tatsuha quickly, "not by yourself."

Tatsuha pouted, "why not?"

"I know you Tatsuha. You will give our son candy or whatsoever that he isn't allowed to have."

Tatsuha glared at him, "I took care of Mika's child once!"

"That was because all you have to do is change the diaper and feed her! We aren't letting anyone baby-sit until his five."

"Yuki!"

Eiri looked at Shuichi and smirked, "I'll think about it then."

The two kissed again as everyone looked at Shinto sleeping.

End!

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: it's over already?

me: I'm going to do a sequel, remember?

Eiri: hopefully it's good.

Tohma: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tatsuha: review and update!


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTES

**NOTES: I DID SAY THAT I WAS GOING TO DO A SEQUEL RIGHT? BUT THE ONE THAT I WAS PLANNING BACKFIRED AND IT LOST INTEREST WITH ME. IF YOU GUYS WANT TO DO A SEQUEL TO IT OR DO ONE-SHOTS THAT'S FINE WITH ME. JUST NOTIFY ME SO I COULD READ ALSO OK? LOL... SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU GUYS BUT I HAVE NOTHING TO WRITE YET IN GRAVITATION. I'M PLANNING TO DO A STORY OF RUROUNI KENSHIN ABOUT AOSHI AND MISAO JUST LIKE THAT ONE-SHOT I DID BEFORE. BUT I'M NOT REALLY SURE SO BARE WITH ME. I'LL MAKE A STORY SOON I PROMISE! MAYBE ON THE FIRST DAY OF THE NEW YEAR! JUST DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP! I HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND WHY. I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE A GOOD NEW YEAR AND LOTS OF FUN CAUSE SCHOOL STARTS NEXT WEEK! DARN! WELL, UPDATE YOUR STORIES!**


End file.
